Sweet Disposition
by anotheranonymousartist
Summary: A detailed retelling of Paily's 'first time' - work in progress Reviews appreciated - since its still in development any helpful critique will hopefully lead to a better end scene for you readers :)
1. Chapter 1

Paige was perched on the foot of the bed, watching Emily from behind a copy of The Great Gatsby. They often hung out after school now, but Pam was pretty strict on them both getting homework done before they could start watching movies or head out to the pool. It was pretty impossible to concentrate when Em was within touching distance though. She laid flat on her stomach, propped up at the elbows, seemingly engrossed in a math problem, biting at the end of her pencil. Paige didn't want to get caught peering at her, and tried to retain her controlled stance, legs crossed, straight back. She knew how lucky she was to be with Em, and wasn't at that point where she could just slouch around - there were still guards up, boundaries. Shifting her weight slightly, Em turned back to look at her, feeling the movement on the mattress. She still couldn't work out what Paige was thinking. She looked happy, but there was just something about the way she sat, still cautious, never truly relaxed. Paige caught Em's gaze, and could feel her cheeks blush crimson in an instant. Had she been caught tracing the curve of her thigh, or watching her chest rise and fall gently against the bed?

Em sat up on her knees, and slinked toward Paige. She grasped the book Paige still had raised in her hands, slipping a finger and thumb between the open page and the cover, she laid it on the bed next to them, and slowly returned to her position, poised face to face. She looked into her eyes, but Paige still automatically glanced down, blushing, a seemingly predisposed response to the intimacy. Em placed a finger under her chin, and eased her head back up, forcing their eyes to meet. "I told you not to look away" she whispered, "I want to know what you're feeling". Paige's heart took that now familiar galloping pace that ensued whenever Emily touched her. "I .. I just can't believe you're with me." She responded gingerly. She knew they'd had this conversation before, and she didn't want to annoy Emily keep repeating it, but it was the truth. No matter how many days went by, how many kisses and conversations, she still wasn't sure she was worthy of it, and wasn't sure it would last. It's that horrible type of self-sabotage that you can see yourself performing, but you just can't stop. You know keep worrying about it isn't attractive or endearing, but when everything in your life has taught you that your worry was justified, it becomes that natural response.

Emily's concerned but gentle expression as she'd asked the question faded to a sad pensive portrait. How could she prove to Paige that she was the lucky one? That she was the one who was grateful every day? In that moment she just wanted Paige to feel safe. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I know it will take time, but I'll be here every day to prove it to you." She leant in placed a kiss gently on her ivory forehead. A tear escaped Paige's eye; "I'm sorry" was the only response that escaped her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

As she looked up, she was met with a look of love and compassion radiating from Emily's face. It was enough for Paige to reach out with her heart, and put all her trust in Emily in that moment. She moved so close she could taste Emily's scent, and was met by the warmth of Emily's lips against hers. Emily's movements were tender, but Paige knew she needed to be brave. She flicked her tongue against Em's lips, which parted in a second, and dipped into her mouth. The sweet taste sent flushes of warmth through her body, and she grasped Emily's waist. As they explored with their tongues Paige moved her hand below Em's shirt, greeted by the heat of bare skin, she traced her fingers over her hips, to her waist, and down to the dimples in her back.

Emily's head pounded as Paige's hands moved smoothly across her skin, holding her more firmly than she'd ever done before. She placed a hand on the exposed thigh just below Paige's shorts, but left it there static, not wanting to push Paige too far, letting her take the lead.

That one touch made Paige shiver. She felt it all through her body, and could feel the dampness rise between her thighs. Hand still on the small of Emily's back, she lent forward, forcing her back onto the bed, mouths still interlocked. Emily began to pull back, not breaking their gaze she ran her hand up the back of Paige's thigh, biting her lip, and waiting for a response. Paige's eyes closed, her head tilted back and she exhaled for the first time in the last few minutes. As she slowly looked down at Em beneath her, she took the ultimate risk. "Touch me" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing those words sent a shiver through Em's whole body. She'd wanted to for so long, to touch every part of Paige, and become as close as possible to the girl she'd fallen so hard for. Finally having permission to do so, she almost couldn't believe it. It was only those deep hazel eyes staring down at her that gave the words meaning – she could tell it was what Paige wanted in that moment, and it was definitely what they both needed. Em grasped the back of her neck, pulling her closer, and kissed her with more passion than she'd ever felt before. Her taste and scent clouded her head, and unconsciously, she gently sucked on Paige's lip, then dragged it between her teeth. Paige was taken by surprise at this no holds barred hunger from the usually so gentle girl she loved. It only fueled her own desire to explore as much of Em as she could. Pressing her nose against Em's, she nudged her head back against the bed, moving her hands across Em's ribs, to her waist, searching for the hem of her shirt. Em raised her back up off the bed allowing Paige to tug the top up over her head. She rocked back onto her knees, with her bum resting on her heels, and took the chance to gaze over Emily's body. It was the first time she'd really allowed herself to look and fully want her in that way. Of course she'd caught glances of her plenty of times in the changing rooms after practice, but she'd always made the conscious effort to look away, not only to be polite, and for the fear someone might catch her, but because she couldn't let herself want that. Now she finally allowed her eyes take in the tanned, toned muscles of Em's stomach, the defined hip bones peaking out from her jeans, and then the fullness of her breasts barely contained within the soft purple bra she was sporting. She was lost in her beauty when Em uttered "No fair". Within a second Em's arms were wrapped around her waist, and she'd pulled herself up toward her body. Planting a kiss on Paige's lips, then her jaw, she began fumbling with the buttons of the plaid shirt, making short work of them considering she could barely focus. When the last was undone and the material parted, the pastel skin of Paige's stomach was exposed. Em bit the corner of her lip, and lightly grazed the back of her hand over the perfectly smooth skin bared. Searching Paige's expression for the final approval, she eased the shirt from her shoulders, letting it fall to the bed, then tracked her fingers down the line of her spine until she hit the clasp of the simple black t-shirt bra. Placing one hand on the small of Paige's back to hold her close, she unhooked the bra with the other. It gently tumbled, the straps catching in the crook of Paige's arms, but the supple breasts it revealed barely moved at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Extending her arms slightly, Paige let the bra straps glide down her forearms, into her lap. Her shoulders instinctively hunched inwards, a feeble attempt to try and cover some of her body. She'd never been exposed like this to anyone before, and although she was engrossed in the heat of the moment, anxiousness still crept its way into her conscience. Before she had time to dwell on the feeling, Emily was leaning in, grasping her elbows and softly commanding "Lie down, baby". Happy to oblige any wish of Miss Fields, she shuffled toward the pillows and cautiously lent her head back into them. Emily straddled her hips and dipped down to settle a kiss on her cheek. She continued these butterfly kisses along her jaw, and down her neck. At her collarbone the kisses turned into gentle tugging at the pale skin, leaving red marks in their wake.

Emily was acting in passion, but always had her concern and love for Paige at the front of her mind. She'd fantasized about doing every one of these things to Paige hundreds of times, not just out of her own desire, but out of a desire to please Paige in every way she could. Now she seemed comfortable enough to experience this kind of intimacy, Em wanted to be attentive, and make it an experience she'd never regret.

Cupping Paige's breast in her hand, she slowly inched these kisses down her chest. When her lips met her peaked, flushed nipple, she tracked it with her tongue, and began to gently suck it between her lips.

Paige had felt nothing like this before in her life. Seeing Emily's mouth on her body was surreal, but undeniably the cause of the spinning in her head, and the dampness between her legs. She was hyper aware of her heavy breathing and how warm she felt. Em touching any single part of her made her whole body react.

Feeling Paige's body tense beneath her, Em moved her attention to the less sensitive skin beneath her breast. With her thumbs pressed against Paige's ribs, she slowly but firmly kissed her down stomach, swirling her tongue against the skin. Em pushed her bum into the air, scooching her weight from Paige's hips, to hovering above her thighs. Kissing down to the waistband of the denim shorts, Em bit the material securing the button firmly between her teeth, and pulled it back, releasing the button and revealing the black underwear below. No longer able to stand it, Paige let out a groan, her hips rising instinctively into Em's face. Raising her hands to the waistband of the shorts, Em tugged at the tight material, edging it down Paige's slender legs. Paige hooked her foot into one leg of the shorts and kicked them down to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Conscious of the fact Paige was almost completely bare save for the black bikini panties, and not wanting her to feel vulnerable, Em reciprocated. Breaking contact with Paige's skin for as little time as possible, she rose to her feet, and slipped out of her skinny jeans in record time.

The sight of her long tanned pins and the curve of her perky bum in those panties caused Paige to catch her breath. "You're so beautiful" she managed to stutter. As Em stood above her she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Hesitantly she rose to her feet, and stepped toward her scantily clad girlfriend, uttering "You could be a model, you know that right?" Emily graciously bowed her head and chuckled. "Right now all I want to be is yours", she purred in the sexiest voice she could muster, hands outstretched to Paige's hips. In an attempt not to ruin the moment, Paige, for once, said nothing at all. Instead she drew close to Em, leaning in to kiss her, and letting her hands wander over the back of her thighs. She moved slowly toward the taught fabric covering Em's bum, running her hand over the soft cotton, then venturing under the elastic to feel the smooth flesh against her hands. Gently squeezing her butt, Paige had become so lost in her own lust, she'd barely noticed the pressure of fingertips running down her own stomach. Once that pressure turned into a palm resting on her stomach, and fingers turned downward, teasing at the top of her pants, she couldn't notice anything else.

Any previous caution was now lost. Em pushed past the fabric restricting her access to the part of Paige she most wanted to discover. She was met with soft, short shaven hair, and a warmth she'd never felt from a body before. Teasing her hand further down, she parted Paige's lips and immediately felt her juices cover her fingers. Paige grasped Emily's bum tighter, and nuzzled her head into her neck, softly kissing the caramel skin. As Em dipped her middle finger into the tight hole she'd exposed, those kisses turned into bites as Paige tried to stifle her moans.

The grip around Ems finger was tight, and not wanting to hurt Paige she gently slid it out, instead drawing her finger up to the hood of her clit, using her wetness to slip it back, and then easing the pad of her finger up and down the swollen bud. Paige, panting heavily, gripped her arms around Em's neck to support herself. Her body began to tense and feeling the change Em slipped a finger back into Paige's pussy, rocking it up and down collecting more of that wetness to draw back to her clit. As she circled two fingers on that sensitive spot, Paige's hips began to buck against her hand. Em continued working, feeling Paige bite down into her shoulder, she knew she was on the edge. She easily pushed two fingers up into her as her thumb worked at her clit. A sudden heat surged through a Paige's whole body, and she finally understood the phrase 'weak at the knees' as her whole body began to shake. Biting harder into Em to stop her from screaming, she tried to stay on her feet as Em rode her through her first glorious orgasm.


End file.
